The Dark Eclispe Saga
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: When Kiba and the pack find a strange she-wolf injured in the snow, will she decide to stay with them? Or will she leave to find her own destiny?
1. Destination

Title: The Dark Eclipse Saga

Disclaimer: I don't even claim to own Wolf's Rain. It's a fabulous anime without my tampering, so I suggest for everyone to watch it.

Tagg is my character, though. So please do not even try to steal her. Thank you!  
  
Warning: This story is an A/U. There are suggestive situations and even angst and death.  
  
Rating: P.G.ish for cursing and violence. -evilish grin-  
  
Pairing: Mainly TsumeTagg (OC). Later there will be KibaKya (OC) and even AshTagg.

Author's Notes: Hm... I've finally decided to start typing up my Wolf's Rain fanfic. Please do note: Characters will act out of character. 

This story will be updated infrequently, so...it will take a while in-between chapters. To amuse yourselves between those updates, you are more than welcomed to go and check out my other stories.

_-cutscene-_

Prologue-Destination

Weary paws pad lightly against the harsh terrain. Feral yellow optics, narrowed and almost closed due to extreme pain, take in the surroundings.

Nothing. Just the desolate snowy tundra which continued on as far as the femora's eyes could see.

Every step, every breath grew weaker than the last. Her vision blurred, blood dripping from her serious injuries to the ground-leaving a trail of blood in the snow. She limped off her left leg; the bone shattered due to a blast from the weapon of a soldier. Two other bullet holes lay on her side, causing for her to lose blood even more rapidly.

Finally, even her stubborn and headstrong heart wasn't able to go on any further. Sinking to the ground, she collapsed to her side. Laying there, the frigid wind gusting powerfully, those yellow eyes blinked slowly then finally closed...

_-cutscene-_

"I still say that we should eat it."

That cold, embittered voice was the first thing to pierce her frozen mind. One eye opened, trying its hardest to focus upon the four dim figures standing around her. One seemed to draw even closer.

"Hey, it's still alive!"

A young voice. Two other voices joined in a discussion, but then she merely sunk back into the comforting and healing darkness.

_-cutscene-_

The next time when she returned to the waking world, she found herself lying by a flickering flame. Her broken left leg had a white bandage on it, striking against her dark ebon fur. Feeling something as her side, she manages to weekly lift up her head. A young rust-colored wolf crouched there in his human illusion, lapping and cleaning her injuries.

She growled at the young male, her voice surprisingly soft and weak. Yet there was still a note of danger that managed to linger within none-the-less of her condition.

The male jumped back, surprised that she'd awoken on him.

"Hey! You're awake!"

That voice...was the second one from before...

"Kiba! Hige! Tsume! She's awake!"

A powerful looking snow white wolf padded sedately over. Behind him moved an easy-going tan-colored wolf. And off to the side sat a dark silver-gray wolf with an X-shaped scar on his chest.

Males. All of them were males...

"Feel any better?"

The white male questioned, his eyes expressionless. She didn't answer. Not because she was rude or anything like that, but because she didn't have any strength left.

A sigh filled with pain, and she fell back asleep. A sleep filled with healing.

_-cutscene-_

A cold wind caused her to wake up again. Shivering, she lay there unable to at least curl up into a ball and use her own body heat to warm her.

Toboe glanced up. The fire had died out by this time, and all the wolves felt the cold chill of the wind. But the female...

Leaving Tsume's side, he loped over to her. The female slightly opened her eyes, barely able to focus them upon the young male. Toboe laid down next to her, using his own body heat to warm the both of them. Tsume woke briefly, looking at them then paying no heed...

_-cutscene-_

"She's gone!"

Toboe had awakened to find that the she-wolf had vanished during the long and bitter hours of night. Paw prints led away from the camp, odd looking in places as she limped off her severely wounded leg.

Kiba just looked off into the distance, standing there in his human illusion for the moment. Hige moved to his friend's side.

"Do we go after her?"

Kiba only shook his head.

"No. It was her decision whether or not to leave or travel with us. We cannot force her to do anything against her own will."

Toboe stared at the white wolf in shock.

"How? How could you just do that? She's hurt real bad, and she'll die out there."

The young wolf ran off, following her rapidly disappearing paw prints.

Tsume took a few steps after him.

"I'll go fetch him back."

He too raced off.

"I understand why Toboe is confused about all this, but he really shouldn't just race off like that. It's dangerous out there."

Hige muttered almost to himself.

Kiba yawned slightly than sat down.

"We'll await them here."

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Hope you enjoyed the story so far. I promise, Chapter One will probably be longer!


	2. To Rescue a Cub

Chapter One-To Rescue a Cub

Disclaimer: Go to the prologue...

Tagg is my character, though. So please do not even try to steal her. Thank you!  
  
Warning: This story is an A/U. There are suggestive situations and even angst and death.  
  
Rating: P.G.ish for cursing and violence. -evilish grin-  
  
Pairing: Mainly TsumeTagg (OC). Later there will be KibaKya (OC) and even AshTagg.

Author's Notes: I've finally got around to chapter one. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter though. I promise to make chapter two longer... 

_-cutscene-_

Chapter One-To Rescue a Cub

"Hey!!! Hey, where are you?!"

Toboe called as he looked back and forth. He never knew that he was being watched...until a blurred figured crashed into his side.

The cub was smashed to the ground and he slid across the expanse of ice. A mottled gray and brown wolf stood there, fangs bared and foam flicking from its muzzle. A strange red glimmer shone within its gaze, the glimmer of insanity.

Toboe pushed himself into a sitting position. He had absolutely no clue why the strange wolf was even attacking him, but he knew that he wasn't nearly strong enough to try to battle it.

The insane wolf padded even closer, fur bristled, head lowered. He was soon within striking distance from the stunned pup, and he leaped toward Toboe.

Fleet paws slammed into the ground as an ebon form tore into the wolf. The wolf whirled, fangs flashing and scoring a deep gash into the she-wolf's shoulder.

However, there was no mercy in the make-up of the femora's nature. The world had been overly harsh to her, therefore she had adapted herself until she was fit for survival. She was a killer, knowing well her place and completely more than willing to destroy anything and everything that stood within her way.

Yet she remembered Toboe's kindness, something that has never happened to her in her years in the wilds. And that was something for this she-wolf to hold in high regard. There wasn't many like that anymore.

Silver claws strike, sinking against the wolf's flesh. The female pulled away, and placed her weight on her broken leg. With a fluid motion, she went into a battle crouch.

Toboe watched, eyes widen at the sight of the two wolves' blood splattered across the icy ground. Before him, the injured she-wolf the pack had rescued proceeded to mercilessly destroy another life. Those fangs flashed fast and furious; she did not allow the other wolf to even have a chance to retaliate. Tired of the senselessness of all this, she managed to catch the wolf by the back of his neck. With a simple shake of her head, there was a sickened crunch of vertebrae, and the wolf hung lifeless at a strange angle from her powerful jaws.

The female dropped the lifeless body, shaking her muzzle. Blood from the other wolf stained her teeth, and she wearily lifted her leg up. After the use of it, it was now beginning to feel pain again.

Tsume stood not even six yards away. He had started to attack the mad wolf when the she-wolf had shown up. Not too sure that he like having a female do his job, Tsume padded over and helped Toboe up. Together, they ventured toward the female.

"I'll help you."

Tsume spoke the unfamiliar words around a faint growl. The she-wolf allowed the contact; the brief battle had completely sapped all the strength that had returned.

_-cutscene-_

"Here they come."

Hige yawned as the three padded back to them. The female sunk down to the ground with a hardly contained sigh, and caused Tsume to look down at her with slight concern.

"We need food..."

"Quit whining. That won't bring any food here."

Tsume snapped, back to his old self.

'Short tempers come with empty stomachs...'

Kiba reflected to himself.

"Do you smell anything Hige?"

"Not really...just...humans? We must be close to a city."

Toboe looked up at the sound of Hige's words.

"A city? There must be food there!"

Tsume growled and nodded toward the she-wolf.

"You're not thinking of her. She may not be able to make it the distance needed to reach this city you've scented."

She growled right back at Tsume and leaped to her paws, insulted.

"I do have enough strength to reach the city."

That stated, she eyed the four males who just stared right back at her. Those were the first words she had stated since they had found her.

"By the way...my name is Tagg."

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Finally, she stated her name. Chapter two will be here soon, and you will meet another new character! My friend Komei's character, Kya! Until then...!


	3. Kya

Chapter Two-Kya

Disclaimer: Go to the prologue…

Tagg is my character, though. So please do not even try to steal her. Thank you!

Warning: This story is an A/U. There are suggestive situations and even angst and death.

Rating: P.G.ish for cursing and violence. -evilish grin-

Pairing: Mainly TsumeTagg (OC). Later there will be KibaKya (OC) and even AshTagg.

Author's Notes: Okay, to say the least, I'm pissed right this moment. I found out that some ------- ------- (you fill in the blanks) has stolen some of my fanfiction and had been running around claiming it was theirs. I must state this warning: This will never be tolerated and will be stopped quickly. As it is, I'm thankful to the ones who've brought this matter to my attention, and for that I'll forever be in their debts. Thank you.

On to happier news…as promised, this chapter is about my friend Komei's character, Kya. Oh, and if anyone else wants for me to add in their characters, please just say so in a review. I'd be glad to!

_-cutscene-_

Chapter Two-Kya

The five wolves stopped on the outskirts of the city. Tsume happened to glance back out into the wilderness. Their paw-prints were spread out into the distance; the female tinged red with blood. She had barely made it; Tsume could see she was exhausted.

"We'll find someplace to rest within the city."

Kiba looked to the other three, and then to Tagg. All except for her were already within their human illusions.

"Is it against you to have a human guise for a short amount of time? A large dog would attract too much attention…"

Tagg's gaze searched the others' faces briefly before turning to Kiba.

"Fine then."

Suddenly, where an ebony wolf stood was a young woman. She was a little too scarred and bitter-looking to be considered absolutely beautiful ((A/N: No Mary Sues here!)), but she wasn't ugly either. There was a sense of mystery about here; except for that, she'd be considered a normal person...er…wolf…

"Good enough for you?"

"Yes."

_-cutscene-_

Tagg held her injured arm as they walked down a city street, warily watching the humans that passed her by. Of course, their little group got attention from the humans, but not the same amount as they would if the humans could see how they were really.

She jumped as the sound of rifle fire down the street behind them. Another female wolf, fur a pure crystal white with black markings on her legs and tail, raced towards them. Tongue lolled out between her lower range of incisors; the female panted with exhaustion.

Chasing her was that damn old man that Kiba and the other males have faced before; Quent, firing at the she-wolf with utmost accuracy. Blue had already left him by this time.

Kiba ducked into an alleyway, the rest of the pack followed him without hesitation. Tagg stopped then turned, her plumed tail arched aggressively. When the stranger happened to pass by, she sheds the illusion of human and then drags the female into the alleyway.

Quent stopped. He was drunk once again, and his eyes were playing tricks on him. He'd just seen the wolf he had been hunting vanish right before his eyes.

Tagg pinned the young female to the ground as the old man staggered past the alley. Nose wrinkled when she caught the stench of alcohol, she noted the fact that the man never even looked their way.

"Ack…you're…squashing me…"

The ebony she-wolf leaped off the newcomer and paused momentarily to lap at the injuries on her side before resuming her created illusion. Kiba moved to the new female's side; giving her a curious glance. She was plainly scared; having just survived such a harrowing experience.

"Follow us. We shall take you to safety."

Kiba met the female's purple optics, telling her that it would be alright. Then, with a glance at Hige, he nodded. Hige sniffed the air.

"Alright, this way."

Kiba, Hige, and the new female led; the others followed right behind them. Tagg and Tsume brought up the rear, both of them trying to think of something good to say to the other…

_-cutscene-_

Hige led them all to an old, abandoned warehouse. The scent of man was dim-no person had been here in quite a long period of time. The newcomer was jumpy; she looked around for and humans that could be lurking in the shadows just waiting to strike at the shaken wolf. Much to her relief, none were around.

"Um…t-thank you for…for saving me…My name….my name is Kya…"

Kiba then introduced himself and the others.

"We shall rest here for the night. Tomorrow, we will worry about filling our stomachs."

Kiba looked out one of the windows; a view that was breathtaking.

_-cutscene-_

Tagg climbed the rickety stairs to the roof. There she sat in her true form, getting rid of the human illusion that she loathed so very much. Her head lifted up, and she stared almost longingly at the quarter moon.

At the sound of pawsteps behind her, Tagg twitched her ears. Everyone else had been asleep when she'd woken up and slipped away.

Silvery-gray fur flickered across her vision as Tsume slowly padded to her side and sat himself down. He too stared for a long moment at the moon, and then looked over to her.

"Why were you traveling alone?"

Tsume questioned; his curiosity overriding his caution.

"I had no one to travel with."

Tagg could feel the moonlight shine across her fur, helping to heal her injuries. It was true, what the elders had said. She reflected on that and stretched; muscles rippled with wind-blown flame.

They sat together in a comfortable silence. Tsume continued to watch Tagg, head tilted slightly to the side. An aura of mystery surrounded her, one he wished to penetrate. There was also an incredible sadness, as if she had painful memories she had been trying to escape from. She was even more aloof than him, and that really was saying a lot.

Tsume nudged her side with his muzzle. Tagg looked to him; her yellow eyes blinked slowly with confusion.

"Yes?"

"We should return inside and rest up for tomorrow."

The she-wolf said nothing; she just followed the gray back into the building with one last lingering look at the moon…

_-cutscene-_

End Notes: Don't worry. Sometime here soon you'll find out about the mystery surrounding Tagg. About Chapter Five or Chapter Six.


End file.
